hospital incident ?
by alphalova
Summary: kisah aneh anak2 Rikkai saat mengunjungi beloved buchou. dan ke-error-an pun terjadi seiring pembicaraan mereka.


Udah beberapa hari, sejak ambruk mendadak di stasiun, Yukimura ga masuk sekolah. Konon kabarnya, dia di rawat di RS karena menderita suatu sindrom yang menyebabkan dia mesti di operasi. Ntah ikhlas ato nggak, anak2 Rikkai berencana untuk menengoknya dengan harapan bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Benarkah begitu?

_**(Di lobby sebuah RS...)**_

Sanada : Enggg.. Mbak, mo nanya, nih. Yang namanya Yukimura Seiichi dirawat di ruang mana, ya?

Suster resepsionis : Yukimura Seiichi? Sebentar, saya cek dulu... Wah, maaf, ya. pasien yang Anda sebutkan tadi tidak tercantum dalam daftar RS kami.

Sanada : Lho, kok aneh, ya? Yanagi, yakin si Yukki dirawat di sini?

Yanagi : Bener, kok. Tadi kan aku udah telpon dia.

Suster resepsionis : Bisa tolong dipastikan lagi mungkin? Lagipula, namanya kok seperti nama laki-laki, ya?

Yanagi : Iya, emang dia cowok. Ada yang salah, mbak?

Suster resepsionis : Wah, kalau begitu ya... jelas salah! Anda tidak akan bisa menemukannya, soalnya, di sini kan RUMAH BERSALIN.

Sanada : Yanagi....

Yanagi : ........ (auk, aaah)

_**( Sementara itu, di dalam kamar RS yang lain, seorang remaja cantik tengah duduk di atas ranjang sembari membaca buku. Di tengah kesibukannya (?) tiba2 terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Saat ia mendongak, dilihatnya seorang suster masuk, tersenyum membawa senampan makanan.)**_

Suster : Yukimura-kun, ayo, makan siang dulu....

Yukimura : Nanti. Kepalang tanggung, nih.

Suster : Makan dulu. Ntar sakitnya tambah parah, buku apaan, sih? Novel horror lagi? Bukannya kemaren udah dibaca?

Yukimura : Ini mah laen, suster. Lebih serem, lebih sadis, lebih seru.

Suster : Paling ujung2nya kamu takut sendiri. Kayak kemaren malem, manggil2 suster cuma buat minta anterin ke toilet.

Yukimura : Kemaren laen sama yang sekarang....

Suster : Gitu? Ya udah. Awas ya kalo ntar malem manggil2 suster lagi. (berjalan keluar). Jangan sampai lupa makan! Repot kalau penyakitmu nambah! ( nutup pintu)

_**(Setelah lima menit, pintu diketuk lagi. Begitu terbuka, muncullah penampakan yg berupa anak2 Rikkai)**_

Bunta : ( Masuk duluan, langsung meluk Yukimura) Buchouuu! Aku kangeeennn!

Yukimura : ( Kecekik) Ohok, ohok, ohok, ehek!

Sanada : Bunta! Sembarangan kamu! Kalo gitu caranya, Yukimura bisa wafat!

Yanagi : ( dalem hati) Cemburu, tuh....

Akaya : Wah, Bunta emang kaco!

Bunta : Gomen, abisnya aku kangen sama Buchou, jadi... Sori, ya, Buchou. Masih idup, kan?

Yukimura : Ho'oh..... Hah..... Hah....

Bunta : Bener2 sori.... Oh, ya! Nih, roti melon. Sisa makan siang aku tadi. Terimalah sebagai permintaan maaf-ku.

Yukimura : Makasih. Taroh aja di atas meja. Omong2 ada urusan apa kalian dateng ke sini?

Yanagi : Mo nglamar kerja. Ya mo nengokin kamu lah, Seiichi! Gimana, sih?

Yagyuu : Jadi? Buchou dah baikan, belom?

Yukimura : Baikan? Baikan apa? Prasaan aku ga berantem sama orang, kok.

Yagyuu : Maksudku keadaan Buchou. Radang tenggorokannya dah sembuh?

Bunta : Lho, bukannya Buchou sakit liver, ya?

Akaya : Ngaco! Buchou kena tipus, tauk.

Sanada : Heh, dasar! Satu spesies ga ada yang beres. Yukimura tu kena sindrom.... Apa namanya? Guillen..... apaaa.... gitu. Ah! Guillen-Barre... kali ya?

Yukimura : Ya gitu deh. Eh, ada ngga obat pilek yg paling manjur? Dari kemaren hidungku meler mulu.

Yanagi : Pilek?

Yukimura : He'eh. Menderita banget. Hidungku gatel, mampet, suaraku bindeng2 ga jelas, malemnya ga bs tidur, dan ngluarin bunyi srat-srot-srat-srot tu cukup mengganggu pendengaran, lho.

Bunta : Yaaah, Buchou aneh. Cuman pilek aja kok sampe masuk RS? Aku aja yg dulu kena DB dibiarin sekarat di rumah. Syukur bisa sembuh.

Yukimura : Kasusku ini laen. Aku kan spesial, beda sama kamu.

Akaya : Martabak kali? Spesial.

Sanada : Bukan. Yukimura lagi sakit sindrom2 itu. Seminggu lagi dia operasi.

Bunta : Hee? Operasi sakit pilek? Baru denger.

Sanada : Sindrom-nya yg dioperasi, gebleg!

Akaya : Ooo, jadi Sindrom Guillen tadi maksudnya pilek, ya?

Sanada : Bukaaan!!! Hah, cape deh kalo ngomong sama kalian!

Yagyuu : Sabar, buk.... Sekarang ni mereka lagi "Lemot Mode On"

Akaya : (agak tersinggung) Ya, maaf2 aja deh kalo aku ini lemot.

Bunta : (sama sekali ga nyadar kalo di bilang lemot) Eh, Buchou, buku apaan, tuh? Manga? Majalah hentai? Pinjem boleh ga?

Yukimura : Boleh aja. Nih.

Bunta : "Sendal Bolong"? Ini.... novel horror, ya?

Yukimura : Iya. Lucu, lho. Aku udah bolak-balik baca itu. Waktu aku bilang aku bete, suster di sini ngasih pinjem aku buku itu.

Sanada : (Dalam hati) Lucu? Lucu? Novel horror itu lucu ya?

Yagyuu : (Dalam hati) Suster macam apa.... Ngasih novel gituan ke pasiennya?

Bunta : Eh, he'eh... Kayaknya... Menarik...

Yukimura : Apalagi kalo bacanya pas tengah malam. Lebih apalagi pas malem Jum'at Kliwon. Seru gitu deh.

Yanagi : (Dalem hati) Pantesan aja tampangnya Seiichi kucel gitu. Kurang tidur rupanya. Eh, emangnya sejak kapan di Jepun sini ada mitos malem Jum'at Kliwon?

Sanada : Udah, udah. Ga usah ngobrolin soal itu. Yukimura, sekarang ni kamu musti makan siang, kan? Makan dulu, sana. Ntar kamu ga sembuh2, lho.

Yanagi : Ciee... Segitu khawatir-nya?

Sanada : Iyalah! Kalo Yukimura ga sembuh, artinya aku sendiri yg ngurusin bocah2 macem kalian.

Akaya : Karena mama sakit, papa terpaksa mengurus kami, anak2nya, sendirian... Nyeheheh.... E-eh! Becanda, kok! Senyum, dong! (takut dipelototin Sanada)

Yukimura : Iya, deh. (ngambil makan siangnya di meja) Aku makan, ya... Aaa... (ngliatin sekeliling) Apa, sih? Jangan diliatin, dong. Aku jadi ga enak, nih... Ng... (ngliatin Bunta) Kenapa, Bunta? Kamu mau juga?

Bunta : Ya, kalo Buchou ga keberatan, aku—ugh! (Di sikut Sanada)

Sanada : Ngga usah, kita2 udah makan tadi di sekolah. Lanjutin aja makannya.

_**( Yukimura agak bingung. Tapi akhirnya, dengan ragu2 dia makan juga. Suasananya jadi hening rada2 ga enak)**_

Sanada : Yukimura....

Yukimura : Ng?

Sanada : .... kamu..... nggak perlu mikirin kita...

Yukimura : ?

Sanada : Ya... maksudnya... kamu konsentrasi aja ke operasimu besok...

Yukimura : ???

Sanada : Pokoknya, apapun yg terjadi, kita pasti menang di kejuaraan Kanto! Janji!

_**(Yukimura keselek, ketawa)**_

Sanada : A, apa? Apanya yg lucu?

Yukimura : Hahahahahahahh!!!!

Yagyuu : (Bisik2) Kenapa tuh si Buchou?

Bunta : (Bisik2) Salah minum obat kali?

Yukimura : Hahahah! Hah... Hah... Sanada ini... Serius banget! Hahaha! Lucu, deh!

Hah... Udah, kalian kan udah mau usaha, udah dibela-belain nyampe ke kejuaraan Kanto... Itu aja udah cukup kok. Kalo menang ya syukur, kalah juga nggak masalah, kan?

Sanada : (Dalem hati) Heh??? Ini... Beneran Yukimura apa bukan, sih? Kok kata2nya yang di manga-anime beda banget sama yang barusan?

Bunta : Serius, tuh, Mura-buchou? Kita ga menang ga pa pa, kan?

Akaya : Oh, syukurlaaahh... Buchou kita emang baek hati, ya! Dengerin, tuh, Fukubuchou! Kamu jadi ga punya alasan buat maen gampar lagi sama kita2!

Yukimura : Gampar maksudnya? Sanada... suka mukul2in kalian gitu?

Semua : (dengan kompaknya) Iyaaaaa!

Yukimura : Lhah? Terus kenapa? Kayak kalian nggak tau Sanada aja.

Akaya : Bukan, Buchou… Kita2 mah emang udah maklom, tapi kita sengaja lapor biar Buchou ngasih pelajaran ke Fukubuchou.

Yukimura : Buat apa? Dia kan udah pinter. Yang ada malah si Sanada yang kasih pelajaran ke aku.

Yanagi : Maksud Akaya bukan pelajaran yang itu, Seiichi…

Yukimura : Trus yang mana? Tuh, kan, kalian jangan bikin bingung, dong! Bisa tambah parah, nih, penyakitku.

Yanagi : Perasaan, yang bikin bingung itu kamu, deh…

Yukimura : Gimana?

Yanagi : Ah, enggak. Itu lho… Si Akaya masih bingung soal pola kalimat "present tense". Mana kita udah capek ngajarinnya.

Akaya : Siapa bilang? Enak ajah!

Yukimura : Stoooop! Apa-apaan, seeehhh??? Kalian bikin aku nggak nafsu makan, nih!

Akaya : Nggak tau diri… Padahal dia yang mulai duluan…

Yukimura : Apaan?

Akaya : Eh, bukan. Yanagi-senpai gak tau diri!

Yanagi : Whaaatttt??? Eh, ngaca lu, setan cilik! Noh, di pojok ada kaca!

_**(Pas Yanagi nunjuk ke kaca, alangkah kagetnya mereka karena ngeliat sosok tuyul botak item yang tinggi)**_

Yagyuu : Jackal ?! Ya Tuhan… Ngapain di situ? Semedi?

Bunta : Lho kok? Pantesan aja nggak kliatan. Kirain pulang duluan.

Yukimura : Jackal, sini, dong! Kamu kayak sopir yang nganterin majikannya nengokin orang, deh !

Jackal : Abis gimana? Nggak ada yang peduli sama aku.

Bunta : Kacian… Sini, aku kasih permen karet. Tapi kalo abis, aku di beliin lagi, ya?

Jackal : Maen nyuruh aja lu! Tapi nggak masalah, sih…

_**(Pintu kamar dibuka lagi, ternyata si suster yang n**__**ongol)**_

Suster : Ayo, ayo, semuanya! Udahan dulu, ya! Yukimura-kun musti istirahat sekarang.

Niou : Ngusir nih ceritanya, suster?

Suster : Iya.

Niou : (dalem ati) Te… Terang2an banget….

Suster : Udah, pokoknya, suster kasih waktu semenit, kalo nggak keluar, ntar suster suruh bantu ngurusin pasien di bangsal manula!

Bunta : Yaaah, tapi kan aku masih pengen main sama Buchou…

Suster : 30 detik! Kalo masih nggak mau juga, ntar ditambah ngurus pasien di bangsal manula pake baju perawat!

Sanada : Walah! Cilaka ini! Ya udahlah, Yukki, kita pulang dulu, ya!

Yukimura : He'emh. Ati2 ya!

Jackal : Ayo, Bunta!

Bunta : Nggak mauuuuu! Masih pengen maeeennn!!!

Suster : Waktu tinggal 20 detik! 20… 19… 18…

Jackal : Ayolah Buntaaa!

Bunta : Buchou, aku laper… Roti melonnya aku mintak lagi, yaaa!

Yukimura : Iya, deh…

Bunta : Makasih, Buchou! Besok maen lagi, ya! Da-daaah!

Yukimura : Da-dah!

_**(Akhirnya, hanya tinggal Yukimura dan si suster yang ada di kamar)**_

Yukimura : Yah, sepi, deh…

Suster : Kesepian, ya? Tapi…. Temen-temen Yukimura-kun semuanya aneh, ya?

Yukimura : Yap. Herannya, aku nggak tau kenapa aku bisa betah sama mereka…

kesan pertama yg ada di kepala pembaca stlh menonton fanfic aneh ini : WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THIS??? OH-SO-WEIRD!~

yah... maaph klo garink lagih... nggak tau, nih, menurut Karin jugag...


End file.
